Blood in the Water
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Kurt Hummel never told his friends his deepest secret: his entire family, his real family, are vampires. The kind that turn into bats and sleep in coffins. He views Lima, Ohio as his own personal hell. Not just because he's gay but because people tend to believe he is an easy target. He's not. He just misses his brother and cousin. And he wants to be a vampire.
1. The Boy who Longed to be a Bloodsucker

**Blood in the Water **

AU!Season Two and Vampire Kisses. Kurt Hummel never told his friends his deepest secret: his entire family, his real family, are vampires. The kind that turn into bats and sleep in coffins. He views Lima, Ohio as his own personal hell. Not just because he's gay but because people tend to believe he is an easy target. He's not. Maybe a summer with his brother, Claude, and cousin Alexander will help.

* * *

1. The Boy who Longed to be a Bloodsucker

_Dear little brother,_

_How are you? Doing alright and dominating the crap out of those idiots I'm guessing. I know you are. You have no idea how much we all miss you. Rocco misses his smoking buddy and Kat just misses going shopping with you. We're still looking for the vials but hopefully, we'll find them. Don't despair my dearest little devil. How's Burt doing? Is he doing better after his heart attack? He has to be with you taking care of him. _ **  
**

_Also, I heard about this bully. He did WHAT to you? Do you want me to come down there and rip his throat out? Because I will. I will personally do it if you want me. Please tell me you do. Kat offered to rip off his balls. Rocco just wants to rip his apart. And Tripp? Well his rage was rather silent. Don't worry, I haven't told Alexander or our aunt and uncle. I promise, that's safe with me and my gang.  
_

_Oh yeah, did you know that Alexander has a girlfriend? A human girl. Maybe when you come down to visit, you can meet her. She's not hard to spot in this fake ass town.  
_

_I have to go, the teacher is glaring at me. But I am counting down the days until I can see my little brother again. I love you.  
_

_Bleeding for you,  
_

_Claude Sterling.  
_

"Mr. Hummel are you listening to me!?"

Sharp blue eyes looked up from the letter he had read several hundred times since it came in the mail last week. His history teacher was glaring at him and everyone else was either ignoring him or looking on with interest. He could feel Finn's eyes on him, as well as Rachel's. But then again, when hadn't their eyes been following him? They were his personal paparazzi aside from the Jewfro.

"Yes. You were talking about how the Romans decided to plunge all of Europe into the Dark Ages because they were so fucking jealous of the Egyptians ability to have infinite knowledge. The Vikings then discovered America, which was known as Vinland during that time." Kurt answered with a bored tone. The cigarette behind his ear seemed very tempting right now.

The teacher was looking at him like a fish gasping for air. Kurt just arched an eyebrow, challenging her. "Did I stutter?" he asked amused, his response being a nod. The sixteen year old scoffed before he went back to reading his letter. Everyone else around him thought he was stupid: it was nothing but dots to them. But Kurt had learned Claude's encryption coding years ago.

The bell rang and Kurt was the first out the class, the letter clutched in his hand.

* * *

"Does Kurt seem off to you?" Rachel asked her fellow glee members as they sat at the lunch table.

"You mean more than usual?" Finn asked. Everyone glared at him for that. "What? He is. He's been dressing like Tina ever since he got back from his trip."

"Trip?" everyone asked, excluding Sam. The blonde was looking at the boy who was sitting out in the quad. Kurt sat there with a cigarette between his lips, looking down at a piece of paper. Ever since he had moved to Lima, he had seen Kurt Hummel walking around the town. It wasn't that hard. Kurt's style had been going rather punk. He had been wearing a pair of ankle spiked boots with a black skirt.

"Yeah, Kurt went to Europe this past summer. Ever since he came back, he's been so dark and creepy."

"I like it," Tina chimed in, glancing at Kurt. He was dressed in a pair of long black jeans with studs in the front, a pair of ankle length black studded boots she knew came from Avril Lavinge's Abbey Dawn line, a black choker with a bat, think banned a dark silver ring that looked like it stepped out of a Elizabethan portrait, a flew black bracelets, a lip ring, and long sleeved black shirt with a frightening spider web design with a vest that said 'Forget Me Not' in edgy blood red. His hair was still brown and highlights of hot pink was streaked throughout. He had gotten rid of his messenger bag and now carried around a leather black drawstring bag with a chain as the strap and studs all over.

"Kurt's not showing up to glee club either," Rachel said though everyone ignored her.

"What do you think that piece of paper says?" Artie asked, watching as Kurt read over the parchment once more. "I know its Morse Code but I can't read it well."

"Maybe Hummel got laid?" Santana stated, putting in her two cents. "He's not the blushing virgin he was last year."

"Santana! Why would you say something so...vile?"

"Shut up Berry. Sex is a natural thing, even Humme's prissy ass has to experience it."

"Well Kurt hasn't!" Finn shouted.

"How do you know that?"

Everyone turned to Kurt, who was looking at them through black eyeliner rimmed eyes, those hues bright and menacing. "How do you know I haven't fucked someone, Finn?" he asked once more, watching as his step brother turned two shades of red. "You don't even know where I went for the summer, you just know it was in Europe."

"I do know you wouldn't do that. Not to Burt."

"I'm sixteen, Finn. He gave me free reign of my life when I turned that age. As long as its not drugs or alcohol, or even getting into a gang, I'm doing fine. I'm not a fucking baby anymore."

Sam blushed softly. Hearing Kurt swear was surprisingly a turn on.

"So Princess, did you get laid?" Puck questioned with a smirk. Kurt arched an eyebrow at him.

"You tell me Puckerman."

"I think you did," he grinned. "Who was it?" he asked.

"Kurt you don't have to lie to suit his needs. It's better to just keep it a secret," Finn stated as if he knew him. Kurt turned to him, his eyes cold and sending a chill through his spine before his eyes turned on Rachel. She squeaked when he leaned over to her, his eyes a darker shade of blue and she could see the flicks of hazel and green, as well grey in them.

"You're boyfriend's one to talk, isn't he?" he jeered at her.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel demanded.

Kurt smiled, "Didn't you know? He lied to you."

Finn's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You didn't tell her about that night, Hudson? In the motel?"

Rachel snapped her head in her boyfriend's direction. "Finn, what are they talking about?"

"Finn banged Santana because he reeked of virgin and was desperate," Puck said like he knew. Everyone else just nodded, minus Sam, who was slightly confused and looking at Kurt like he wanted to take him into an empty room and bang him. Kurt turned to leave, not caring about the trouble he had caused and the drama that would ensue. "Yo Hummel! Did you have sex or not?"

A few jocks, including David Karofsky, looked over with disgust as Kurt paused and turned to look at the table that held the gleeks.

"Does it really matter, Noah?"

"For me," Puck answered. "You count as a bro now."

Kurt laughed bittterly. Whether Noah knew it or not, he reminded him of Rocco. "Yes, I did."

He turned and exited the cafeteria, his letter in his back pocket.

* * *

All of Kurt's sixteen years of existing he had only wanted to be one thing: a vampire.

He didn't give a shit about fitting in with the humans. They hated him just as much as the vampires back home in Romania teased him. He had moved to America when he was five, originally when his grandmother had moved out there. His mother, Elizabeth; a beautiful woman with long hair the color of a raven's wing and eyes that his step-father Burt said were like an icy shade of blue, had been living with her before settling down in Lima, Ohio. Kurt had been home-schooled until his mother's "death" when he was eight years old. She had not died, she had become a vampire, once his biological father finally decided to bite her.

Kurt remembered going to Romania and being there to watched it all happen. His mother had been thirty years old, beautiful and dressed in a long black, lacy wedding dress and held black roses. He and his brother had been dressed in black suits and their father had been wearing a matching black tux with a black rose in his jacket lapel. A few words had been spoken, followed by the drinking of blood to bind the two and his father had bitten his mother, and placed her in a coffin. The following night, she had awakened and begun her new life into vampirism.

Every chance she got, she wrote to him. She called him and would sing him to sleep when he wasn't feeling well.

Kurt paused his walking to study hall. He could feel the tears beginning to mist in his eyes at the very thought of home. He missed Romania, and going back every other year since he was fucking eight years old was not something he liked. The past summer had been fun. He had met up with his old friends, the few vampires who actually liked him, and they had hung out. Claude had been there too before he headed off to America a few weeks before him. His plan was to find the pure blood vials and once he had them, turned Kurt into a vampire after he himself was a pure blood.

He laughed bitterly.

He missed Claude and he wished he could go see him. He wished he could see Alexander and his uncle Constantine and aunt Cassandra, to see Athena and to meet Alexander's girlfriend. He supposed he have felt a bit happy that his cousin's girlfriend was a human like him but he knew deep down she probably wanted the same thing as he did; to be with someone they loved forever.

He winched softly at that.

Thinking about him only made it hurt more, Kurt decided as he picked up his trek to the library when he was shoved and hit a locker. He winched and opened his eyes to see Karofsky grinning at him. He felt anger boil up inside of him. Karofsky, who almost fucking destroyed him, made him feel weak and so pathetic. His hand tightened into a fist.

"What's wrong fairy?" he heard but he sounded like a whisper compared to the ringing in his ears. His closed fist reeled back and he felt his knuckles collide with the jock's face, his teeth cutting into flesh. Karofsky dropped in a sack of potatoes and Kurt's body was shaking.

"Du-te dracului, caz dulap!" he snarled in his native tongue, the accent warm and inviting. It had been weeks since he had used it.

"Mr. Hummel!" he turned to see Figgins walking towards him. "My office now!"

Kurt titled his head and laughed, dark and it sent a chill down the principal's spine. He complied nonetheless, his body buzzing as he walked to the office.

* * *

"Suspension?" Burt exclaimed.

"He punched a student!" Figgins declared. Karofsky sat across from Kurt with his father, a man by the name of Paul, and Burt sat with Kurt, who was looking down at his knuckles, fascinated by the blood. "He must be suspended for violence."

"That's funny," Kurt mused aloud, "Where were you when the jock I just assaulted, kept assaulting me? Homophobic slurs, locker shoving, pummeling me in the face, throwing me into a dumpster, etc."

Burt looked at his son, watching as his nails racked along the bloodied skin, applying more pressure until crimson pooled. The mechanic looked at the principal, who looked like he was going to die. "You knew this was happening and you didn't do anything?" he almost roared and had to hold onto the arms of the chair to keep from wringing Figgins's neck.

"David," Paul said to his son. "Why would you do that?"

"Dulap caz," Kurt mumbled and Burt frowned.

"Ce-a fost asta?"

"Nimic,"

"Repet că, Kurt acum."

"E în dulap tatăl, pas, vă rugăm să nu spui nimic." Kurt told him softly. Burt glanced at David before looking at Kurt again and nodded. "Ar trebui să comutați înapoi la Engleză acum. Ei uite atât de confuz."

"Mr. Hummel," Figgins said. "I will promise to do something about this."

"Start with the damn slushie machine," Kurt suggested. His eyes were locked on his bleeding hand again. He brought it up to his lips and bent his head, his tongue about to lick at the familiar coppery liquid when Burt stops him.

"Don't," the mechanic warned. Kurt just glanced at him, a pleading look in his eyes. "Kurt don't do it."

Kurt poked his tongue out and lapped up some of the blood. The bitter sensation made his stomach churn and he did well at hiding his distaste but he latched his mouth onto the bloody area and after a few slurps, brought his head up. A small patch of blood covered his lips and a single droplet dripped from his lips and down to his chin. None of the adults noticed David's sudden hitch of breath or see Kurt's bored look turn amusing. Turning to his now frightened principal, Kurt gave a full grin. Figgins almost jolted out of his chair.

Bloodied fangs poked into Kurt's bottom lip and Burt sighed .

"Can we just drop this?" he asked the prinicpal who nodded as he sank into his seat. "Hopefully there can be no more bad blood between us," Burt directed in Paul's direction. The other father nodded and leaded his son out the office, muttering how he was going to get in trouble when he got home. Burt arose from his chair and turned towards the door. "Kurt come on."

The black clad teen arose and turned to leave but paused. He whirled around and hissed in his throat and Figgins let out a high pitched scream. Kurt smiled and walked out the room, a grin on his face and blood drying on his chin.

"Take those out now." Burt demanded. Kurt spit the fake fangs out of his mouth and handed them to his step father. "Jesus Kurt, what would Liz say if she saw you like this? Or your dad?"

"Dad wouldn't care," Kurt replied. "He didn't want me in the first place. He thought I would be the one but when he didn't get his wife, he left both of us in the dust and then he decided it was fine to bond and change mom. Fuck him."

"And your mom?"

"She's be upset," Kurt sighed. "Uncle Constantine too. He was more of a dad to me than my own father. So are you," he smiled softly to Burt. "You accept me for who I am."

"Fenir doesn't?" Burt asked.

"I came out to him this summer," Kurt sighed and clutched his eyes shut. He drew in a shaky breath and looked at him. "Everyone else was happy. They accepted them. Athena was so happy because now we could discuss guys together. But not my dad. He said I really was a failure. I rarely dressed like one of them, I went to school and mingled with humans. I pretended to be one of them, even if it never ran through my veins, I was not meant to become a vampire. I'm not meant to be like Claude," Kurt cut off as tears fell from his eyes. His entire form shook. "He fucking hates both of us, he never cared. The only reason we went to Romania, the only reason I go, is for mamă. I can care less for him. He never accepted me, neither as a human nor as a homosexual."

"He needs a good asswhooping," Burt said and wiped away his son's tears. "I love you kiddo. Know that, know that Claude is doing everything he can to make sure you get what he promised you." Kurt smiled weakly. He and his brother had made a blood promise when Claude found out about the vials in his younger years with Alexander. "Get to class buddy. I'll made sure to get the ingredients ready for movie night. What do you want?"

Kurt grinned. "Can we watch Van Helsing and the Underworld series?"

"Sure." Burt laughed.

Kurt grinned and after kissing his dad goodbye on the cheek, he rushed off to his locker to get his book for class and apply more eyeliner. He opened his locker and reached for his Astronomy book when his sketch book caught his eye. He pulled the pad along the with his text out of the locker and shut it. He needed to get to class. As he walked, he opened to a random page and smiled weakly.

It was a picture of Claude. His brother was sitting on a tombstone, his hair flowing in the wind and Kurt could remember how he had sketched it as the sun went down and they were going to hang out Alexander that day. It had been a few years before their grandmother had died. His finger skimmed along the charcoal and he sighed and shut it softly.

"Mi-e dor te frate," he said aloud.

"Kurt," he glanced over his shoulder at Mercedes as she walked up him. "What happened to you?"

"Got into a fight," he told and headed off to class.

"That's not what I meant," she whispered and watched his back turned the corner. She meant what had happened to the Kurt she had fallen in love with, not the one who bore the color black and acted like he wanted to escape the daylight.


	2. Beating Hearts Converse

**Blood in the Water **

AU!Season Two and Vampire Kisses. Kurt Hummel never told his friends his deepest secret: his entire family, his real family, are vampires. The kind that turn into bats and sleep in coffins. He views Lima, Ohio as his own personal hell. Not just because he's gay but because people tend to believe he is an easy target. He's not. Maybe a summer with his brother, Claude, and cousin Alexander will help.

Note: Valentine is eleven in the novels but in this fic, he's Kurt's age. So he's basically two years younger than his older siblings; Jagger and Luna.

Should Raven and Claude be a couple? Thoughts please!

I do not own Vampire Kisses or Glee. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

2. Beating Hearts Converse

In Dullsville, Claude Sterling was sitting on top of his coffin. In his hand was his last letter his baby brother had sent him, dating a few weeks ago. He had gotten into trouble for standing up for himself. He scoffed at that. In Romania, Kurt would have at least gotten a smile and a pat on the back from other vampires. The boy was small but he packed a punch. He only wished that Kurt could be the one thing he wanted most.

A vampire.

It wasn't because he wanted to belong either. Claude felt it was unfair. He was half vampire so why didn't his younger brother get to become a half breed as well? Claude would still get the blood vials for him and his brother but he wouldn't feel so alienated. Kurt was never really accepted by their father's crowd, his mother and grandmother had been so accepting his sexuality. It was their father who had gone off the railing, exclaiming that he would never get a grandchild out of Kurt. It was fucking stupid shit if he thought it that way.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he glanced over his shoulder to find Raven Madison of all people standing there. Her eyes were soft and he sighed before carding a hand through his hair. He patted his hand against the wood of his coffin and the human girl walked over to him, taking a seat. "This must be important if you're letting me talk to you about something that doesn't involve the vials."

The blonde half vampire laughed bitterly. "It's got a little to do with them."

Raven frowned. "Oh."

He looked at her, not liking the accusation in her tone. "I'm not using you this time, Madison."

"Oh yeah?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fucking serious!" he snapped and then sighed when she recoiled in fright. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Raven didn't falter.

"I was thinking about my little brother," he began. "He's the reason why I need the vials."

"Brother?" Raven asked skeptically. "I didn't know you had one."

"Yeah well, know you do. Alexander doesn't tell you these things?" asked the Sterling male. She shook her head. She was always too busy loving how comfortable it felt to be near him. Hell she didn't even know he had a little sister until he brought it up when she found him talking to her on the phone a few nights ago. Claude seemed to have caught her message and smirked. "Or are you too occupied with his lips against yours?"

"Shut up," she snapped. He hit the nail on the head.

"But I was right," he chirped.

"So you have a brother," she began and looked right at him. "Is he back in Romania with your parents?"

Claude growled deep in throat. "No," he said. "My little brother is currently suffering more hell than you or I."

Raven looked confused.

"My brother is a special case," he said. "He's like Luna. He was born human but unlike her, he was never bitten."

Raven gasped softly. "What...? Why?"

Claude looked at her with a sadness in his eyes. "Because I have to be the one to do it. We made a blood pact when we were young," he paused and his hand gripped into a fist. "And I'll be damned if Alexander thinks he can keep me from changing my brother into a vampire."

"I'm sure that if you just told him," Raven began and he shook his head. "Why not?"

"Alexander has always been a little wary of him. It's not just because he's human. The fact that my brother walks around in the sunlight had nothing to do with it."

Raven bit her bottom lip. "Do you have a picture of him?"

Claude fished into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Scrolling through it, he found two different pictures of Kurt. He handed her the picture of him before his last visit to Romania. Raven gasped. He was so angelic. He really did look like a vampire, if not for the fact that he had a reflection and could be seen on camera. He wore a pair of bright red pants, boots that clearly came from the women's department, a stripped navy and red long sleeved shirt, a scarf and a black studded red fedora. His eyes were bright and he had a smile on his face. Next to him was a blonde haired girl in a cheerleader's outfit, the word 'Cheerios' written across it. She had baby blue eyes and a sweet smile.

Claude showed her the second picture and Raven felt a deep blush crawl up her cheeks.

He looked angelic in the first one but this one made him look down right sexy to her. His hair was still chestnut brown but with light almost non-visible streaks of hot pink and a bit of teal, his hair falling over his eyes in a very Alexander like manner, just shorter. His bright eyes were covered in a light shade of guyliner. He had a lip piercing and smirking mischievously. His middle finger in view of the camera. He was wearing a 'Memphis May Fire' band t-shirt and dark skinny jeans that looked like they belonged to him like a second skin. His boots were black scuffed up Taylors and on his left middle finger was a bat ring and around his neck was a pistol necklace.

"This is your brother?" she breathed out.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" mocked Claude.

"He's hot."

"You're not his type," smirked the blonde. "He likes anyone who has an Adam's apple and a dick."

Raven rolled his eyes. "You're couldn't just said gay," she muttered. "And its fine. As long as I can look at him. I'm dating your cousin remember?"

Claude remembered.

"Does he have a boyfriend?" she asked with a smile. It faded when he shook his head. "What? Why?" He was sex on legs, Raven thought. Although she was convinced the Sterling family had the 'drop dead sex on a stick' down packed. Alexander, Claude and this new relative were proof of that. And what guy would not want to date him?

"He lives in fucking Ohio, where there are total homophobes everywhere for one. Second of all, I don't think his stepfather could deal with a second heart attack knowing the boy he's raised has some horny teenager attached to him. Third of all, our biological father basically sees him as scum since he came out this summer and I think if he did get a boyfriend, father would disown him. Although I hope mother leaves him and finds a good man. Burt was good but he's remarried."

Raven could understand.

"You really love him," Raven said seeing him in a new light.

"Someone has to," he whispered. "He's been alone for so long. He was scared to tell me he was gay, even though I've known since he was seven when he looked at Tripp a bit too long. He doesn't have to be alone. He knows I'd never reject him. I love my brother more than anything. Being accepted by the vampires means nothing if my brother isn't by my side. Or my friends."

"Do they accept him?" Raven whispered.

Claude gave a light laugh. "Kat promised to cut whoever hurt him with her nail filer. Rocco's his third big brother and I think Tripp has always been a little in love with him. They love him just as much as he loves them."

Raven smiled and noticed the paper in his hand. "What's that?"

"He wrote to me," he answered and she could hear in his tone that he didn't walk to talk about it. She nodded in understanding.

"Ohio huh?" she leaned back. "Which part?"

"Lima."

The goth girl almost fell off the coffin. "No way! My friend Tina lives out there. She invited me to come see her show choir preform at some singing competition at her school. I was thinking of asking Alexander but do you wanna come too? Becky hates those kind of things."

Claude smiled. "I'd like that."

"Cool," grinned the black haired girl.

He glanced over at the setting sun. "Shouldn't you be going to meet up with my cousin?" he asked. She blushed and hopped off the coffin. She turned to leave but whirled around last minute and surprised him by wrapping her arms around him.

"There's your penny," she smiled softly. "And I promise to keep this between us. But I will be asking Alexander if he's got any relatives I need to know about," she winked. He smiled softly.

"Thank you Raven."

She threw him a thumbs up and rushed off towards her bike. Mounting it, she sped off towards Benson Hill, her heart fluttering as she thought of her boyfriend awaiting her.

Back in the cemetery, Claude looked down at the letter.

_"Talk to someone about your feelings, Claude. It's not good to keep them bottled up like that. Converse frate. Bleeding for you, Kurt."_

__"I miss you too little brother." he whispered into the wind. "I will see you soon."

* * *

In Lima Ohio, Kurt was humming his breath as he walked through the house, listening to Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil, unaware the green eyed bat gazing at him from his window. The animal flew away and upon arriving in the cemetery transformed into a young man with snow white hair and blood red tips. He reached for the skateboard resting next to a coffin.

Valentine Maxwell smiled softly as he let the images of Kurt doing a twirl as guitar solos blasted in his ears, the cool baritone in his voice erupting and hitting the blood reader right in his groin. He couldn't wait to see him again.

He just has to wait.


End file.
